One Piece Behind the Scenes
by nld200xy
Summary: This is what the Straw Hats are like offcamera. LuffyxNami, RobinxUsopp, ZoroxTashigi and VivixCrocodile.


One Piece behind the Scenes

"And cut!" shouted the director as Luffy and his crew set sail and ended with a fade-out.

"Finally!" complained Luffy. He had a rough day at work. It took a lot to make this fight scene look good seeing as it was ten episodes long.

Nami walked over to Luffy and asked, "How are you feeling? You took in a lot of hits during that fight." Luffy scratched his forehead and answered, "It wasn't so bad. At least it's better than pretending to be a meat-addicted idiot. Why should I be forced to eat REAL meat? I'm a vegetarian!"

Sanji started to cough up a whole gallon of phloem. "God, I hate nicotine! Why do I have to smoke in every episode?" Usopp looked at Sanji's expression and asked, "Why don't you just quit? You realize that every time you perform leads up to your early death." Sanji slammed his fist against the table and answered, "I'm under oath."

Suddenly, Robin saw a spider and shouted, "AH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Usopp noticed it as well and shouted, "YOU DO IT! YOU'RE THE BRAVE ONE!" Robin turned to him and retorted, "I'M ONLY BRAVE ON STAGE! I THOUGHT BUGS WERE THE ONE THING THAT COULDN'T SCARE YOU!" Usopp and Robin both ran around the room in a panic attack as Smoker stepped in and smooshed it.

"There, is that better?" he asked. "I never told you this before, especially not on stage, but I love you guys! You're hilarious!" Suddenly, Shanks came into the room and said, "That was great, guys! You really impressed me out there! Anyway, my REAL son is going to have his first Soccer tournament and I don't want to miss it!"

As Shanks went off to meet his son, Luffy and Nami held each other's hand. "So, you wanna' see a movie tonight, Nami?" Nami smiled and answered, "Let's watch 'Chronicles of Narnia'. I'm told that movie is really good." Chopper perked up and said, "That movie is awesome! It shows that animals can be tougher than humans can! Can I come with you?" Luffy turned around, gave him a cold blank stare and walked off with Nami.

Sanji slapped him (With his hands) over the head and stated, "Don't ruin their date! They have true love going on!" Zoro was up and about as he retorted, "Why should you care? When they started dating, you tried to split them apart because you thought it was unnatural for a man and a woman to date!" Sanji sighed and said, "I used to think like that, but now I think it's cute. Besides, who needs Luffy? I got you, you sexy hunk of a man!" Zoro started to twitch as he backed away. Off stage, he would never get in a scuffle with Sanji because he knew Sanji would just deliver one of his legendary punches. (His kicks are really VERY weak) Besides, he was a married man.

While this was going on, Robin was with Usopp in her trailer. Everyone knew what was going on in there because the trailer shook back and forth. (You can be disgusted if you want.) Meanwhile, Tashigi walked up to Zoro and asked, "How's about you and me do something similar to that in YOUR trailer?" Zoro grinned and answered, "I got a better idea. How's about we go to bed and live it up?" The married couple held hands and walked home.

Smoker looked at this and thought, 'What does Zoro see in that geek?' Suddenly, out of nowhere, Crocodile and Vivi entered the bathroom and started to make out. 'Now THAT'S disturbing! How the hell did Crocodile get so lucky! I mean, the guy's so ugly. He does have a sensitive side, though.' Then, Sanji walked towards him and asked, "Hey, sexy, you wanna' go on a date?" Smoker just grimaced and chucked a rock at the gay pervert.

Anyway, Luffy and Nami watched the movie. "Wow! That was terrific!" exclaimed Luffy. Nami smiled and said, "We should watch it again some time." Then the two stopped in their tracks, turned to one-another and just decided it was appropriate to just stand there and make out for ten minutes. It could have lasted longer had the people watching not taken out their cameras to snap photos of this beautiful moment.

Anyway, the rest of the night went by pretty well. Smoker walked home by himself, Sanji spent the night flirting with all the muscular men, Robin and Usopp both went to their own homes as they realized it was 9:00 by the time they finished making out and Chopper hitched a ride home. Zoro, on the other hand, had the best time as he and Tashigi had sex for twenty minutes.


End file.
